The present invention relates to a LCD support structure for supporting a LCD on a desk, and more particularly to such a LCD support structure which permits the LCD to be turned within a predetermined angle to fit installation space.
Regular monitors commonly occupy much table space because they use a cathode ray tube for producing pictures. Recently, a variety of LCDs (liquid crystal displays) have been well developed, and are intensively used to replace conventional monitors in for example computer systems. However, either monitors or LCDs, the length breadth ratio of the display screen is 4:3 or 16:9. Because of this length breadth ratio, a LCD occupies much table space. Further, if the length of data surpasses the range of the display screen when processing a form or words in a computer, the form or words cannot be seen wholly from the picture, and up and down keys shall be operated to move the picture. This problem is eliminated if the direction of the display screen can be turned.